The Flame
So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice; in addition, they attempted to kiss more affectionately twice - once in The Pressure and another in The Party. I wish the song at The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie in the sing from The Flame (Cheap Trick song). "The Flame" is a hit power ballad by Cheap Trick, released on July 25, 1988. The song was first offered to English singer Elkie Brooks, who turned it down. Written by Bob Mitchell and Nick Graham, the song was initially released on Cheap Trick's Lap of Luxury album. "The Flame" reached number one on the American Billboard Hot 100 in 1988 when issued as a single; it also reached number one in Australia and Canada. Considered as the band's comeback album following the commercial failure of the 1986 album The Doctor, Lap of Luxury spawned three top 40 hit singles and one minor hit single. After "The Flame" topped the American Billboard Hot 100, a cover of Elvis Presley's "Don't Be Cruel" peaked at #4. The third single "Ghost Town" continued the commercial success, peaking at #33 whilst the fourth single "Never Had a Lot to Lose" peaked at #75. The album opener "Let Go" also peaked at #32 on the American Billboard Mainstream Rock chart. The success of "The Flame" brought the group out of a years-long commercial slump and back into music industry prominence. It was the band's only number one single in America. Lyrics Another night slowly closes in And I feel so lonely Touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you I can't believe you're gone You were the first, you'll be the last Wherever you go, I'll be with you Whatever you want, I'll give it to you Whenever you need someone To lay your heart and head upon Remember, after the fire, after all the rain I will be the flame I will be the flame Watching shadows move across the wall I feel so frightened I wanna run to you, I wanna call But I've been hit by lightning Just can't stand up for fallin' apart Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you You'll always be the one You were the first, you'll be the last Wherever you go, I'll be with you Whatever you want, I'll give it to you Whenever you need someone To lay your heart and head upon. Remember, after the fire, after all the rain I will be the flame I will be the flame I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you You'll always be the one You were the first, you'll be the last Wherever you go, I'll be with you Whatever you want, I'll give it to you Whenever you need someone To lay your heart and head upon. Remember, after the fire, after all the rain I will be the flame I will be the flame Whatever you want, I'll give it to you Wherever you go, I'll be with you And whatever you want, I'll give it to you Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Video Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Romance Category:FanFiction Category:Movies